1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to new and useful improvements in golf putters and more particularly to a putter having a level indicating means supported therein operable to indicate the level of the green and the desired path of the ball to the cup.
2. BRIEF DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
The prior art includes a number of patents showing various leveling devices for golf putters:
Skelly U.S. Pat. No. 2,919,922 discloses a golf putter with two putting faces and a spirit level in the upper face thereof.
McCullough U.S. Pat. No. 2,976,046 discloses a golf putter with two putting faces and a spirit level in the upper face thereof with a resilient plug securing the level in place.
Bukovey U.S. Pat. No. 2,995,375 discloses a golf putter with two putting faces and a spirit level in an upper edge or corner.
Liljequist U.S. Pat. No. 3,306,618 discloses a golf putter with a spirit level in the upper face thereof and indicia across the face of the level.
Ikeda U.S. Pat. No. 3,429,576 discloses a golf putter with a spirit level in the upper face thereof and a weight in the head of the putter.
Liotta U.S. Pat. No. 3,700,244 discloses a golf putter with spherical head and a mirror face.
Lancellotti U.S. Pat. No. 3,979,125 discloses a golf putter with a spirit level in the upper face thereof and a ball arrangement for indicating the direction for putting.
Le Breche U.S. Pat. No. 4,082,286 discloses a golf putter with a spirit level in the upper face thereof and indicia for assistance in putting.
Thompson U.S. Pat. No. 4,194,739 discloses a golf putter With an adjustable head.
Higley U.S. Pat. No. 4,482,155 discloses a golf putter with a spirit level in the upper end of the handle.